Question: A purple pair of glasses costs $$66$, which is $6$ times as much as a white necklace costs. How much does the white necklace cost?
Answer: The cost of the purple pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the white necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$66 \div 6$ $$66 \div 6 = $11$ A white necklace costs $$11$.